


Roaring Flames

by buckytheplumsoldier



Series: ThorBruce Week 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Time, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Shameless Smut, ThorBruce Week 2018, ThunderScience - Freeform, hints of angst, infinity war who?, this is really bad i'm so sorry, thorbruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckytheplumsoldier/pseuds/buckytheplumsoldier
Summary: "We should probably just skip the whole dinner thing next time and go straight to this," Bruce said in between breaths, body still trembling in the after-shock as everything around him subsided.Thor smiled, the smallest hint of a flush forming on his cheeks. "Whatever you'd prefer."





	Roaring Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> So I said that I would begin writing for thorbruce week around mid-July because I damn well knew there was no way I was getting these all done the day/week of the actual event. However, typical me decides to procrastinate until the end of July, where I decide to rewrite this three times :) I'm still not entirely happy with it, but it's the best that I've got and I'm trying so hard to do these two boys justice. I'll definitely be posting the rest of the prompts throughout this week. Thank you so much for reading and I'm sorry for how bad and rushed this is in advance.

As soon as Bruce closed the door behind them, their hands were all over each other.

Thor pulled Bruce by the collar of his deep purple button-down, the two colliding in the form of rough kisses and heated breathing, landing against the white wall. Besides the light shower of rain tapping on the small and dainty windows, the sounds of their soft groans were what filled the hallway leading into Bruce's apartment.

Thor's hands remained tight on Bruce's collar pulling the two of them ever-so closely together, to the point where Bruce could feel a clothed tent prodding into his inner thigh. Bruce slid his hands down Thor's chest, which was slightly damp from the rain, taking to unbuttoning the stupid trench coat the god had insisted on wearing earlier that day. Bruce hated it now, all caught up in the way of bringing the two as close as possible. He needed Thor close to him. He needed Thor to be able to touch him and hold his back to the wall, to murmur and bite into his neck. To make Bruce feel chained and leashed onto an anchor that only went down - it was what he desperately craved.

Bruce felt like he couldn't breathe, any single possible word or emotion sucked out of him and replaced instead with the need to have Thor all to himself. To have the Thor fucking into him.

Thor pulled away, their foreheads still rather close, as calloused fingers gently tugged on the plastic purple buttons. One slipped through the sewn hole, then another, and as the silk fell against Bruce's chest, he could only let his head fall back and shudder. It really did feel like electricity was taking over him, as if he were a power circuit, and any one movement could get him fried.

Tilting his head up, Bruce ached for more of Thor, for more of an insight and taste as to what he's been missing all these years, what he didn't know he needed all these years. He needed more of those now swollen red lips as he shrugged off the button-down clinging dangerously to his own body. The last button was pushed through and the cloth fell the the ground, pooling around his dress shoes. Bruce brought his hands to Thor's hips, pulling the god as close to his groin as possible.

"Bedroom," Bruce mumbled against Thor's shoulder, biting down on the cotton as Thor's hands slid down the sides of his body, sending a cold, barren field when the touch was lost, gripping under his thighs and lifting the smaller man up against the wall. Thor stepped in closer, one of his hands gliding back up to hold Bruce's head in place as his teeth grazed whatever sensitive skin he could find.

The sheer amount of warmth flooding through Bruce's body and pooling in his gut was unlike any he had ever really felt before. Yes, he had been with lovers before, but this remained unlike any of the others. It was potent and commanding, the way Thor held him, like he meant something to somebody. It was a ravenous valley between soft kisses and Thor beginning to roll his hips forward, creating a tidal wave of heat that made Bruce numb.

Slowly, Thor lifted him off the wall, using the one hand still tucked under Bruce's thigh to adjust the latter's weight and another hand, palm spread wide open, on the small of his back. Bruce could felt them moving, stepping over the shirt discarded on the floor, past the living room and kitchen, a layout he knew by heart. He lodged the thought into the back of his mind, pressing forward, wrapping his arms around Thor's neck and kissing him with all the fervor and vigor that he could manage.

The door swung open behind him, a cold draft from the room causing Bruce to shudder and nestle himself closer into his heat source, which happened to be a chest of pure muscle. The door remained open behind them, Thor stepping into the room and laying Bruce down on the bed, kisses never breaking apart and Thor's hands never moving.

Bruce settled down, the racing of his heart falling by just a beat or two, as his head fell back, pulling away from Thor and that wonderful mouth of his that he had grown quick to adore. He took his time observing the other man, his sturdy build, broad and chisled shoulders, piercing blue eyes that could be seen even in the darkness shrouding them.

Thor leaned forward, pressing a hot tongue all along Bruce's neck, tracing loose lines and psychedelic patterns that made Bruce grip the edge of the mattress with white knuckles. Thor moved down, leaving a fire in his wake with every touch, every sharp bite leaving Bruce a writhing mess. He was surging to cling onto something - anything, whether it be Thor's close-cropped hair or the sheets that were beginning to make his fingers ache.

Thor sank down onto his knees, a sight that almost made Bruce faint, as the god slowly began to undo the buckle on Bruce's belt, letting the metal fall onto the leather, using his large hands to yank the belt from the loops, tossing it aside onto the floor. Bruce swallowed, kicking off his shoes and focusing his attention up on the ceiling as to at least make it past another minute.

His breathing rapidly quickened as he felt warm fingers daintily tap above his pelvis and his trousers were slid down to his ankles, the cool rush of air taking no time at all to surround itself around the two. Warm breath replaced the draft, Thor's mouth hovering over the growing bulge, licking a quick stripe up on the cotton. Bruce hissed, arching his back at the searing heat that followed, bucking his hips up for more, for anything else that he could get.

His briefs were the last to go, leaving Bruce fully open and fully vulnerable for the taking and he couldn't pinpoint whether that thrilled him or terrified him. There was Thor, taking his sweet time and sucking something purple into Bruce's inner thigh, kneading his other leg, massaging the taut skin in his hand. And here was Bruce, lifting his hips off of the mattress, hoping Thor would take that as a sign, as an indication for something else. Something more.

It did, however, seem as if Thor had other plans, forcibly pressing Bruce back down into place, fingers digging to the bone. Bruce bit his lip, stopping a whine from being released.

"Don't."

Bruce furrowed his brows and lifted his head to look at Thor, who had sat up straight and was staring with intense eyes.

"I want to hear you."

Oh, fuck, Bruce was absolutely about ready to explode.

As if he couldn't be hard enough, Thor wrapped his hand around him, slowly starting to twist and work, dragging his wrist along as Bruce continued his struggle, attempting to thrust upwards into practically nothing but air, letting his head fall back onto mattress once more. He groaned deep in his throat, hissing at the burn and the sharp jolts of pain as Thor kept nipping at the adjacent sensitive skin, occasionally licking a stripe up the shaft. It stirred a sense of urgency, one that wanted to scream to get it all over with.

"I... I need - "

He couldn't be bothered to form complete sentences, instead continuing to rock forward, desperate, mewling gasps replacing any coherent thought in his mind. He couldn't describe it, the throbbing need for release. He's so close, he can feel it, he just needs more.

Tight squeezes along with rough and fast strokes caused Bruce to cry out, biting down and clenching his jaw as his body went haywire, hands fast to grip and tug on Thor's hair. Thor spread his thighs apart, helping to accommodate for faster strokes and a casual flick of tongue here and there at the base. Bruce couldn't take it, the heat and blistering sensation pooling into his gut, causing him to tremble and his breath to hitch as he came all over Thor's hand, feeling every bit of tension ebb away as the blazing fire slowly died down.

Bruce let his shaking hips fall, breathing heavily and rubbing his face with his hands. His heart still pounded in his ears as he let his chest rise and fall with every breath. It took a few moments for him to open his eyes only to find Thor hovering over him, cheeks flushed and hair mussed up.

"Alright?" he asked, voice deep and gravelly as per usual. His eyes looked for a quick affirmation, anything to indicate that Bruce was doing just fine, hell, even better than fine.

Bruce nodded, swallowing whatever doubt he previously had and reaching up to cup Thor's cheek in his palm. "Yeah," he murmured, still out of breath. He gestured with his free hand at the fact that the other was still fully dressed. "You gotta take..."

He didn't even have to finish.

Thor settled back and stood at the foot of the bed, hands fleeting to the stupid white shirt and undoing all the buttons in a quick motion, never taking his eyes off of Bruce. This was art to Bruce, watching the flannel peel away, revealing a hard-toned body and muscles for days. Scars were littered here and there from more recent battles, still fleshy and pinkish, but they weren't meant for disgust. They were there representing something Bruce never had the guts to be, someone he could never be.

Next came Thor's trousers. He unbuckled his own belt in quick succession, lifting each knee, letting the material slide down to his ankles, then stepping out of the ring, boxers, shoes, and socks following suit. The more Bruce stared, the harder it was to look away. There may as well have been a ray of golden light bathing the god before him. Everything about Thor was the opposite of Bruce - strong, commanding, powerful. All of these aspects that completely turned Bruce into putty. Yes, he'd seen Thor without a shirt before, but this was on a new level, of level so intense and quite frankly unbelievable that he couldn't take his focus off of the god.

"Drawer," Bruce said, gesturing with his head to the nightstand where he kept nothing else except a bottle of lube that never really saw the light of day. He moved himself further up onto the bed as Thor went to retrieve it, sliding the compartment open and grabbing the small bottle. Bruce watched as Thor studied it, turning it around in his hand and probably reading the tacky labels barely sticking onto the plastic bottle itself. He could only lay still and wait, as Thor returned to the bed and settled over his thighs once more, leaning down for a quick - almost too quick - kiss.

The sound of the cap of the bottle opening drowned out their breathing for a split second, Thor then squeezing the bottle and lathering three of his fingers in the substance. The bottle was placed beside them on the bed. Bruce swallowed down the fuel now lighting the fire once more, the embers slowly coming back to life.

From a dull candle light to a now full fledged volcanic eruption in the depths of Bruce's gut, he immediately reached forward and held onto Thor's shoulders with all he could muster. His chest rose and fell with every breath as Thor slid a finger into him, burning heat meddled with something foreign and slick. It wasn't a lot by far, but it was enough to send Bruce spiraling as the rhythmic pattern soon began to quicken its pace.

God, he couldn't remember the last time someone made him tremble like so, forcing him to delve his fists into the bed sheets, pulling and tugging just for the sake of finding some emotional release. It was taking every ounce of energy and power to keep himself together, to play along as Thor added another finger. Although the burn worsened, it was outweighed by the pure need to feel full, a craving to be pounded into the mattress, to have Bruce forget who he is and forget all the shitty things that made him who he was.

It was a formula of nothing but lust and need, Bruce needing absolutely every single bit of the god that he could possibly manage to capture, whilst Thor played the waiting game. The "Wait and See How Long Bruce Banner Can Last With Two Fingers Up His Ass" game. A game Bruce thoroughly quite enjoyed, writhing and gasping as the sweat began dripping from his forehead. Thor spread him open, parting his legs and planting a quick kiss to the tip of Bruce's cock before curling two fingers upwards. Bruce arched his back, sucking his breath in and shutting his eyes tight, a spark of electricity flowing through him. Everything was tight and hot and sticky as he maintained his grasp on the now damp sheets below him.

"Just like that," Bruce gasped, repeating it over and over again under his breath. It wasn't long until Thor inserted a third digit and Bruce was so desperately close to another orgasm. He could tell Thor wasn't far behind, judging by the almost inaudible grunts he heard sporadically. Bruce bucked his hips into Thor's hand in the hopes of feeling himself lose control.

Thor pulled his fingers out, much to Bruce's dismay (hell, he even whines about it), as Bruce attempted to keep himself from touching himself just for the sake of it. Thor grabbed the bottle once more, this time lathering the liquid onto his cock, Bruce watching him stroke himself and resisting the urge to lend a hand. He kept his hands on Thor's thighs, which happened to be beside his body. Thor tossed the bottle aside, where it lands somewhere on the floor, somewhere where Bruce doesn't care, and the god took Bruce's wrists together and pinned them above his head.

Immediately Bruce can feel something stirring, something that isn't euphoric or passionate, no. It's fear. It's repulsion. Nausea. He can feel it bubbling, slowly creeping up his stomach into his chest and -

"Bruce."

Bruce focuses on Thor who's face is right in front of his own, straddling his thighs, seemingly puzzled with furrowed brows and brooding eyes.

"I won't hurt you." Thor took his free hand and caressed Bruce's cheek in an almost feather-light manner, thumb stroking soft circles on day old stubble. He lessened the hold on Bruce's wrists, grasp still there, just not as prominent as before.

It took Bruce a few seconds to let everything subside, the fluttering of his heart and the way Thor gazed at him drowning everything else out, drowning the threat of imminent danger out. He relaxed his posture once more and nodded, letting Thor handle the reins once more.

Thor continued where he left off, wrists still pinned down, and settled himself between Bruce's thighs. He held his own weight up with the other hand and slowly pushed in, Bruce wincing at the sudden returning burn of flames erupting all over him. Thor pushed in hard, leaving Bruce an aching mess as he lifts his leg onto Thor's shoulder. The knot in his stomach only grew tighter as the feeling became more searing.

Thor began a steady movement, a rhythm that caused a stretch that Bruce knew right off the bat he'll never be able to feel with anyone else. Bruce tilted his head towards Thor, needed something to distract himself from the bit of pain each thrust was accompanied by. Thor leaned down, the two colliding like some sort of freight train, light pecks here and there turning into messily wet crash courses, a mixture of teeth and tongue and everything in between. Bruce let his head fall back, panting for breath and absolutely out of control, hands attempting to twist out of Thor's grasp. He needed any part of Thor that was in reach, his muscular frame, the hills and valleys of his shoulders and back, feeling the muscles tense up underneath his touch. He needed it all under his palms and yet he couldn't have it. The craving was eating him up from the inside.

The pace quickened, Thor now taking to slamming into Bruce and biting his collarbone, each thrust and nip combined resulting in Bruce barely keeping up with it all and moaning a mantra of "Oh, God" under his breath. The words were replaced by hitched breaths and high-pitched sounds Bruce didn't even know he had the capability of making. His heart beat picked up a little faster when he rocked back against Thor and -

Right there.

Bruce cried out, unable to hold anything back. He could feel Thor stutter as his thrusts became sloppier by the second, the filthy words he was uttering seconds prior replaced by hot and heavy breaths and deep groans. The slight pain Bruce had felt minutes before had completely disappeared, replaced by a slick and untamed motion, turning everything inside of him to rubble and debris. He was absolutely ripped apart, every part of his being burned alive. He clenched his eyes shut, holding back whatever emotions threatened to fall. His gut was numb and churning, each thrust adding another blow, like another log to the fire, until it was too much to bear.

God, he felt like he was being electrocuted, jolting and caving into his every want, letting it all ebb away in one swift motion. It was over all too quickly, as Thor followed suit, emitting a low yet guttural sound into the crook of Bruce's neck, releasing his grasp on his wrists.

Immediately, his hands fleeted to Thor, cradling his face, neck, caressing his shoulders. It'd been only a few minutes since he last touched the god, yet it felt like an eternity. Bruce couldn't imagine what it would be like once Thor was bound to Asgard and has no choice but to leave. He didn't want to think about it now, considering everything was still so fresh and new and the way Thor was gazing at him with such fondness in those blue eyes made Bruce's heart do somersaults.

"We should probably just skip the whole dinner thing next time and go straight to this," Bruce said in between breaths, body still trembling in the after-shock as everything around him subsided.

Thor smiled, the smallest hint of a flush forming on his cheeks. "Whatever you'd prefer."


End file.
